All Bets are Off/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Amber Herrera: Mr Soders, game is over, we know it was you who killed Faris. Ethan Soders: Are you crazy ? I would never harm my highschool friend. Amber: Says the guy who stuffed poker chips down his throat. We found your sweat on them. Ethan: I do sweat a lot, like every human being. Now please go away, I have work to do. Amber: And what about gimlet ? You left traces of it on his card deck. Ethan: Oh come on, gimlet is something everyone here drinks. You should try it too. Amber: But does everyone have freckles like you ? You left traces of your freckle cream on Faris's wallet. Ethan (facepalms): ... Ethan: I guess I don't have to lie anymore . I killed Faris Cooper. Amber: Why ? Because he stole your girlfriend in high school ? You know that was long time ago ? Ethan: No, I killed him to protect myself ! Amber: But why ? Faris was trying to harm you ? Ethan (facepalms): I guess I should come clean... Ethan: Me and Faris...were both in Order of Specters. Amber (shocked): You two were members ? Amber : I bet you killed him because he tried to reveal your sick plans didn't you ? Ethan: Let me start from beggining. Ethan: We...we joined back in high school. We were just stupid teens back then, I didn't thought that it's that serious. Ethan (panicking) : But believe me, it was. I don't want to be a part of something dangerous like that. Amber: So you know their plan ? Tell us Ethan. Tell us. You can save lives of many peop- Ethan: And to risk myself getting killed ? NO. Ethan: Unfortunately...when we left, Faris started to blackmail them for money, threatening to reveal their plans. Ethan: Even worse, he told them that both of us were planning to reveal them. Ethan (panicking) : I couldn't let him put my life in danger for something I didn't do. Amber: And you killed him ? Ethan (sad) : I knew that it wasn't the best decision, but I had to no choice. I sent them a message that their secrets are safe with me. Amber: The killer always has a choice Mr Soders. You are under arrest. In courtroom... Judge Pierre: Ethan Soders, you are here today because you murdered your friend Faris Cooper, how do you plead ? Ethan: Guilty your honor, I knew that it's not the best decision, but both of us would get killed eventually. Judge: One thing still remains unclear. Out of all ways to kill him, you decided to choke him with poker chips...just why ? Ethan (panicking): I had to sent a message to Demos and Stella, they needed to know that I don't have anything to do with the blackmailing. Judge: Do you know their identities by any chance ? Ethan: I would tell you everything if I knew, but even if I do know, they would sent someone to kill me. Judge: Well Mr Soders, for the murder of Faris Cooper, I hereby sentence you to 18 years in prison. Court dismissed. Ethan: At least I will be safe in prison...At least I hope so.